Good Times and Hope
by Lily Handle
Summary: Prom night! Hope Series Universe style! Expect POVs you don't normally see from me!
1. Chapter 1

Good Times and Hope

Chapter One

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: This is a short ficlet, which is why it's only a handful of chapters long, about prom night. I was surprised that there was only one dance in the whole of X-men Evolution. Since prom was such a big thing in high school I though I'd cover it in the Hope Universe. Expect POV's you don't usually see from me!

------

Carrying two boxes under her arm from her room to Jean's room, Dr. Hope Chandler could have giggled like a school girl. Not that she hadn't done that a few times already tonight, but when she was walking through the halls someone might catch her not acting her age. Oh, who cares, really? Hope thought and giggled anyway. She knocked on the door to Jean's room when she reached it and stepped inside when Jean held it open of her.

"That's all the jewelry you own?" Jean asked her, raising an eye brow in surprise.

"Well, this is all the not that expensive, can be lost or damaged kind of jewelry," Hope explained setting the boxes down on to a table, "Alright, Jean, you first, since Ororo's still finishing up with Kitty and Rogue."

"Okay, Doc," Jean said, looking over her shoulder at Hope. Opening the lid to the boxes Hope started to dig through her carefully organized jewelry. If there was one thing that Hope took excellent care of it was her jewelry. Well, and her shoes…and clothes. But, her jewelry was at the top of the list. She loved anything that glittered and shone. Gold, silver, platinum it didn't matter. Neither did the stones, though she though colored gems complimented her best. She loved it all, and now she could share it with the girls.

"Now, my vote would be for pearls, a simple black dress and your fantastic skin color, pearls, most certainly pearls," Hope said, dragging out an extra long string of pearls. She held them up while studying Jean. Her dress was a column of black silk that swayed around the ankles. The straps crossed into an X pattern that was continued down the back. Jean's hair was up in a stylishly messy bun that had pieces "escaping" and curling attractively around her face.

"Really? Don't you have anything, um…?" Jean blushed and looked quickly away

"That sparkles?" Hope dove for the second box, "Of course, of course. And don't worry dear; I love things that sparkle too. Diamonds it is."

"You'd let me borrow your diamonds?" Jean sounded so incredulous that Hope had to laugh.

"Of course I would," Hope pulled out a necklace with three dime sized diamonds inlaid in a silver crescent, "Everything I own is insured, and with my bank account, I can always buy more. Also, who's gonna steal this while you're dancing with Scott?"

"Wow, Doc!" Kitty strode into the room in a pale rose halter top dress that stopped just below the knees, "What do you, like, have in there for me?" Her hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated mass of curls and clips that look wonderful, but Hope couldn't figure out for the life of her how Ororo had managed it.

"Go look," Hope waved a hand towards the boxes while she helped clip the necklace for Jean, "Is Ororo still helping Rogue with her hair?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, with her head buried into one of the boxes, "I still can't believe you talked in her into going."

"Well, it wasn't all me. You guys helped, a lot. I'm sure she'll have a fun evening. What do you think Jean? I have a matching bracelet too, you know."

"It's…fantastic, Doctor," Jean said, running her fingers over the diamonds as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, "I can really wear them?"

"How many times am I going to have to say this? Yes, of course you can. And tell Scott he has my full permission to blast anyone who tries to take them." Hope grabbed the bracelet from the box, clipped it around Jean's wrist and then returned her attention to Kitty, "You my dear, need my roes quartz and moonstones."

"Rose quartz?" Kitty looked skeptically at her while she searched for the right item.

"Ah, don't doubt the rose quartz," Hope said, drawing out a chunky bracelet with large, oval stones of rose quartz and moonstone, "This has been worn to many an important event."

"It is pretty," Kitty said holding out her wrist so Hope could fit the bracelet.

"It's a good thing I'm so small," Hope said while adjusting the bracelet slightly, "I don't think anything of mine would fit you otherwise."

"Ah, I see we've already picked some trinkets," Ororo said, walking into the room with a rather grumpy looking Rogue in tow. Hope loved, no, adored, Rogue's dress. It was simply a masterpiece. It covered her from neck to toe, leaving the arms and shoulders bare. It went from a dark wine red to black at the bottom. There was a slit on both sides that showed off the heeled, calf high boots with silver studs going down the side. Rogue also wore long gloves of black, with silver accent threading. Hope knew exactly what piece of jewelry Rogue was going to wear.

"You look fantastic!" Hope exclaimed, "The hair is perfect, Ororo, on all of them."

"I try my best," She said simply, sitting down in a chair, "You seem to have the jewelry department cornered."

"Oh, as far as I know all Chandler women are like this," Hope grabbed up the necklace she had chosen for Rogue, "Now, this, this is one of my pride and joys," She said, holding up the complicated interlinking silver wires that would hang very low on the neck, partially on the upper chest.

"Woah, I, I can't wear that," Rogue said, actually backing up a step."

"Yes, yes you can," Hope said, grinning almost evilly, "This piece I got in Ireland, a family vacation, hand made. I've only worn it once because I can never find the right dress for it. Sad really, I love it to death. Now, you've got the right dress, the right style, the right everything." Hope pounced and before Rogue knew what hit her she was wearing the spectacular necklace.

"Wow! Rogue it, like, rocks. Seriously, you have to, like, wear that tonight!" Kitty goggled while Hope watched with unapologetic joy as Rogue looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Now, who wants me to go see how the boys are doing? Bet they are just pacing up a storm down stairs," Hope rubbed her hands together, "But you're all ready to go, correct?" At the group nod Hope closed up her boxes and went to go spy on the boys.

------

Author's Note: Ah, isn't this fun? So light hearted and so much fun! Up next, we find out what the guys are up to!


	2. Chapter 2

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Two

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: And now for chapter two, how are the boys doing? I know, the suspense was killing you. On another note, I will be gone this Labor Day weekend on a camping trip with my friends of college. So, if you email me don't expect a response until late Monday afternoon.

------

Scott paced back and forth in the foyer, wearing a path in the expensive carpet. Sitting on the couch, Hank and Kurt followed Scott's progress with their eyes. Logan leaned in a corner and the Professor waited by the door. The only one really nervous in the room was Scott, and noticeably so. He kept rubbing his palms on the pants of his tux and fiddling with his glasses. The Professor was quite amused and proud. He was sure that tonight would be one Scott would always remember.

"You've got to teach me to dance!" Scott said, whirling towards Logan who raised a single eyebrow at him.

"You don't know how to dance!" Kurt asked, laughing.

Scott glared at him, "I know how to dance, just…not like he can." Scott gestured towards Logan who was still leaning in the corner, arms crossed over his chest, watching.

"Dude, it's just prom, relax man," Kurt leaned back into the couch, "You don't need to dance like Logan."

"I just…just want…to impress Jean," Scott mumbled under his breath.

"Red'll be impressed whatever you do," Logan pointed towards the door, "Doc's on the other side, listening by the way." Scott groaned into his hands while Kurt laughed.

"I'll get it!" He said, bounding across the room and opened the door revealing Hope, with her ear pressed against the door.

"Hello," She said, blushing a bit, "Just checking to see if you're ready, and what not. Seems you are, so I'll just go get the girls, and…yeah…be right back!" She rambled while backing up towards the stairs.

"Well, why don't we wait at the bottom of the stairs? Kurt, the limo drive is bringing Amanda here, correct?" Charles said.

"_Ja_," Kurt said, glancing towards the window, "She'll be here any minute."

"It's more like two," Logan said, getting up from his corner.

"You know, my friend, it's a little unnerving when you do that," Hank commented, glancing at Logan with cold eye.

Logan ignored the look and shrugged, "Come on you two, let's get the formalities over with so I can get back to work on my bike." He pointed towards the open doors and Kurt bounded out, Scott followed looking like he was three steps away from a heart attack. Hank passed by Logan without a glance and Charles raised an eyebrow at Logan, who shook his head once. Charles let it go for now and followed after Hank, with Logan tagging along. There was still a dent in the carpet where Scott had been walking.

------

Author's Note: And when I get back, find out what those not going to prom are doing back at the Institute all by their lonesomes!


	3. Chapter 3

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Three

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: Well, I stuck two little parts in this chapter, because otherwise it would have been very, very short. Like, not even a page long! So, enjoy these parts and I'll get started on Chapter Four!

------

From the bottom of the steps Hope sniffed into a handkerchief, watching the limo pull out of the Institute's drive way. On the steps outside the new recruits cheered, jeered and generally made lots of noise. She was so proud, for some unknown reason. Scott's dumbfounded look when he saw Jean couldn't have been more perfect. And watching Kurt and Amanda together just warmed her heart. Sure, Kitty and Rogue were going stag, but that was fine. They could take care of themselves. It was such a moment, Hope thought. Ororo came up behind Hope, draped an arm over her shoulders and smiled at her.

"You okay, Hope?" She asked and Hope nodded.

"I tend to cry at stupid moments," Hope explained while drawing a shaky breath, "I can't help it."

"I know exactly what you need."

"What?"

"Sauna, come on. We'll leave these men to their manly business," Ororo steered Hope towards the elevator, "Have a fun time boys."

"And, Logan, stop smirking at me!" Hope called before Ororo pushed her into the elevator.

------

Standing half hidden behind a fake potted plant Lance watched as Scott got out from another long black limo holding a hand out to help Jean out. He snorted. Of course the kids from the Institute had a limo, they had everything. He had had to drive himself and Peitro. Toad and Fred had stayed at home, Lance didn't even know why he came. Kurt and that Anna or Amanda, something like that girl followed him. Lance rolled his eyes at the sappy looks they exchanged. Didn't they realize how stupid they look? And then she stepped out of the limo. He heart stopped and his hands clenched. Why did she always have to look so good? So beautiful. He wanted to go up and tell her, but he couldn't. They were on the outs again. He hated it, but what could he do? He wasn't good enough for her.

"Hey man," Peitro appeared at his elbow, "You gonna spend all night watchin' or you gonna go get the girl?"

"Go get a speeding ticket," Lance growled and stalked into the ballroom.

------

Author's Note: Aww, angsty Lance! And snarky Peitro!


	4. Chapter 4

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Four

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: I've decided that my little idea of making each part I write a chapter was a silly idea. Most of the chapters wouldn't even be a page long, so I've started sticking two parts together in each chapter. Please, enjoy the longer chapters!

------

"Ahhh, you know when you're right, you're right, Ororo," Hope said. She was lying on the top most bench of the sauna, one towel wrapped around her middle, another wrapped around her hair. Ororo was on the lower bench, lying on her chest on top of her towel. Hope wasn't that bothered by the fact that Ororo was obviously, and totally at ease with being naked. Hope however was going to keep her towel on, modest as she was. Still, it was nice to have a woman close to her own age to talk to.

"I do have my moments," Ororo sighed, waving a hand towards the stack of hot rocks. A rain cloud appeared above the rocks and more steam burst into the room. The little display was not only convenient, but it reminded Hope of something she had bene meaning to mention to her companion.

"I saw the rose bushes this morning, they're looking incredible," Hope smiled at Ororo when she turned to look at her, "You're taking very good care of them."

"Thank you," She smiled back, her eyes danced merrily, "They are doing quite well this season, but last I checked your room over looks the azaleas, not the roses. Logan's, however, does." Hope couldn't control the blush, or the little smile that tipped up the corners of her lips,

"Ah, yes well," Hope managed, "That's quite observant of you."

Ororo laughed, "Well, I've had my suspicions, but until he called Charles to say he found you and that you both wouldn't be back for another two week I wasn't sure."

"Oh," Hope resisted the urge to burry her face in her hands, "I hope no one's bothered by our...relationship."

"Of course not," Ororo smiled, "I'd have to say, you've improved Logan's mood considerably. He doesn't nearly scowl as much as he use to."

Hope laughed, "It's such a hardship, but I just keep reminding myself it's for the good of the Institute."

"Oh yes, such a trial, I'm sure," Ororo reached out and gripped her hand, "However do you put up with all those muscles?"

"Oh, the muscle are the least of my problems," Hope said solemnly, "It's the stamina that gives me the most trouble."

"You poor dear." And both women dissolved into peels of laughter.

--------

Rogue couldn't believe she was at prom. These dances were really stupid. Just an excuse for the popular kids to get together and show off how popular they were, and how rich. She should have stayed at the Institute. Why did she come anyway? Right, Kitty, and Doc Hope had managed to talk her into it somehow. They were both so nice to her, all the time, well she and Kitty did fight on occasion, but she kinda wanted to please them. She felt stupid because of it now. She was the only one sitting at the table, right at the edge of the dance floor. She could see everyone, and everyone could see her, wasting her time. Jean and Scott were dancing, steadily getting over the embarrassment that was keeping almost fifteen feet of space between them. Kitty was with a group of her friends from school at another table, laughing at some joke or another. Rogue got up from the table, she was done with this. She'd get back to the Institute if she had to walk. Dances were stupid. She shouldn't be dancing in large crowds anyway. She could hurt someone. She glared over her shoulder at Jean and Scott and gave a snort of disgust at her actions.

When Rogue stepped outside into the night, she looked around, wondering where the limos were waiting for when the night ended. "Now, _cherie_, where da ya think you're goin'?" Rogue whipped around and glared at the shadows where a pair of glowing red eyes watched her.

"What da ya want?" She snapped, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Gambit stepped out of the shadows and she gasp. He wasn't in a tux, but a suit with a blood red shirt, the top two buttons undone. His hair was long and tied back in a pony tail. He looked so different, so…hot, Rogue felt her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Why did he have to keep coming back into her life? She didn't need any temptation. And he was temptation, especially looking like this.

"Well, Gambit was hopin' for a dance, but if a certain belle isn't at de ball," He shrugged but he was grinning, "Sneakin' out, _cherie_?"

"It's none of your business what Ah'm doin'," Rogue shot back, "Why don'tcha leave me alone?"

"Now, is dat anyway ta treat you're white knight?"

"You ain't my white knight, you ain't my anythin', now leave me alone."

He reached a hand out and grabbed one of the twisted curls of her hair and twined it around his finger, "Why don't you leave with me instead?" She wanted to yell yes, but scowled at Gambit instead.

"Yeah, like Ah can trust ya," She snorted and took a step back so his curl slipped off his finger.

"Oh, come on, _cherie_, don'tcha wanna get away from all dis?"

"Your idea of gettin' away is ta kidnap me," She reminded him, "Why don'tcha try that again?"

He chuckled, "Gambit would rather take ya for a ride." He pulled a set of keys out from his pocket and pointed them behind him. Unable to resist just looking Rogue saw a dark red Jaguar coupe.

"Ya steal it?" She asked, though she really wanted to see if that was the modle with leather interior, like she thought it was.

He grinned at her again, "Bother ya if it was?"

"Ah ain't goin' with ya, so it don't matter."

"Sure, _cherie_, whatever ya say."

------

Author's Note: I'm trying to make Rogue and Remy sound more like they do in the comics. I, being from the South myself, love a good Southern accent, and they have some of the best. So, when you read then, think in a Southern accent and you'll be fine!


	5. Chapter 5

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Five

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: You know, Kurt's a though guy to write, at least to me he is. This little scene in the beginning here was hard! Man, I thought I'd never get it written. Probably why it's so short.

------

The theme for the prom this year was "Magical Midnight." Corny, yes, but what prom theme isn't? It didn't matter to Kurt. He was with a girl who didn't mind that he was blue…all the time. Or furry. Amanda smiled at him, and kissed his cheek without flinching. She didn't even mind holding his hand, his real hand. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh," Amanda said suddenly, "Rogue's leaving."

"Leaving?" Kurt swung them around on the dance floor so he was looking towards their table. Sure enough, Rogue was walking away, heading towards the front door.

"Should we go after her?" Amanda asked, looking concerned. Kurt thought about it, seriously, he thought about going after Rogue, who would probably tell him it was none of his business and to leave her alone. She certainly had been telling him that a lot lately.

"No, Rogue can take care of herself." She certainly didn't want anyone else taking care of her either, he thought bitterly.

-------

"Check," Charles said, moving his knight forward. Hank glanced back towards the chess board. How had he been cornered so quickly? He and Charles were pretty equally matched normally. Tonight his head just wasn't in the game tonight.

"Clever, very clever," He said, scanning over the board more closely, "But, not clever enough." Hank moved his rook closer to Charles' knight.

"Quite the foolish move, my friend," Charles said, taking out Hank's rook with a pawn. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, it's nothing," Hank said, but he knew Charles saw past the lie.

"You should talk with her," Charles said, "You shouldn't let this eat away at you like you are."

"She's happy, I don't want to ruin that." He didn't want Hope to see what a fool he was about her. Where had he gotten the idea that she could want him? He was a monster.

Charles and he exchanged a few more moves in their chess game, a thick silence between them. Hank knew Charles could tell he was suffering, but what did he say? He was miserable because Hope had chosen another man over him? That he had thought so many things that were obviously wrong? "You're miserable, Hank, if you don't want to talk with Hope, then you know you can always talk to me."

Hank sighed, leaning back in the chair, and rubbing his chin with one hand, "How could I have been so stupid about this, Charles? How could I think anyone could…when I look like this?"

"From what I've seen, Hope cares for you."

"She's always cared," Hank growled slightly, "I thought she might feel something other than care, something more."

"Ahh," Charles drew the sound out and steepled his fingers together, "I still think your best option is talking with her, Hank. She deserves to know how you feel about her."

"It doesn't matter how I feel, Charles, its how she feels."

------

Author's Note: I just can't get enough of torturing Hank! I mean, really, I should leave the guy alone, for goodness sakes, but I just can't! That's what I get for setting up implied Hank/Hope throughout all the other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Six

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: I just have to say one thing, I adore neurotic, nervous Scott. He was actually almost human in Evo when he freaked out around Jean. We rarely if ever see that side of him in the comics. In tribute to that, I made my Scott really neurotic!

------

It's just Jean, it's just Jean, it's just Jean. No reason to have a heart attack right here in the middle of the dance floor. No reason to stammer every time you open your mouth to compliment her. You've faced down super villains and a hurricane there is no reason for you to be intimidated by Jean. No reason at all. Oh no, she talking, what is she saying?

"…fun time?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, great time," Scott managed, around his tongue. It felt thick and was sticking to the roof of his mouth. It had felt that way since Jean had come down the stairs and his whole life had stopped. He'd never see something so beautiful even again in his life.

Jean smiled at him, and his heart stopped. "Scott, I would really appreciate if you try thinking…softer."

Oh lord, she could heard him. Great, just great, now what was he going to do? Jean giggled and he realized she'd just heard that too.

"Uh, sorry, Jeanie, I just, uh…" Why couldn't he seem to finish a sentence around her tonight? Man, he was such a dork!

She laid a hand against his cheek, "I don't think you're a dork, stop worrying about trying to impress me and thank you for liking the dress."

"It's not the dress, Jeanie, it's you."

------

Grease stained his shirt, oil covered his hands and there were bits and pieces of the two liter motorcycle engine laying around him. A cigar dangled from the corner of his mouth as he studied the parts. He had an idea of what was causing the problem with the engine, so all he had to do was replace the part and it would run as good as new. The replacement tires were due in two weeks and then he could start on the serious rebuild of the frame. Yeah, he thought, things were going well. Well enough that he could stop for the night and go for a shower. Maybe Hope would like to join him for a shower. He grabbed a rag off the counter and headed for the elevator. He stepped off the elevator, humming slightly to himself as he headed towards the steam room. He liked how Hope's scent seemed to reach out to him as he drew closer to the steam room, fact was he just plain like her. In a part of his mind, he worried about how close he was getting to her, worried about how he may inadvertently hurt her. The scar on her hand was more than enough, he didn't need the shadows of his past to taint her. He pushed it away for tonight. He stepped into the steam room, causing Hope to jump and give a startled gasp, while Ororo just chuckled.

"'Cuse me, 'Roro, I'll be out of your way in a minute," He said, plucking Hope up and carrying her in his arms.

"Not a problem, Logan," Ororo said, laughing.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hope asked, though she made no protest to being carried.

He grinned at her, "Why should I, doll? I've seen her naked before, it don't bother her."

Hope's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a brief moment, before she schooled her face into a calm mask, "Well, what if someone else had been in there with us?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, so you could tell, but that's not the point. Wait, Logan, that's the boy's locker room."

Logan pushed the door open, "Why, yes it is."

"What are you doing? I can't be in here!" Hope started to wiggle around in his grasp, but he knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Seriously, Logan, I shouldn't be in here. Someone may come in here." He ignored her and dropped her to her feet inside the shower. He pulled off his shirt and he didn't mind at all that her scent changed instantly. He reached over her shoulder and twisted on the shower, then grabbed her towel and tugged it away.

"LOGAN!" She yelled and he laughed as he pushed her into the shower.

------

Author's Note: Man, even more than neurotic Scott, I love cheeky Logan. So much fun to write. Just so much fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Seven

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: Man, that last chapter was a blast. Lots of fun with Logan, but sadly, no Logan in this chapter, but despair not for we have Lance and the triumphant return of Gambit in this one!

------

While Kitty laughed with her friends but she felt his eyes on her. From the moment she stepped out of the limo, she had noticed he was watching with her and she didn't like the vibes she was getting from him. He seemed mad at her. He shouldn't be, she should be mad at him. It was completely his fault that they were broken up. He was so stupid. And yet, she wished he would come over and talk to her, even if they would just fight. He never talked to her now and she missed his particular bad boy charm. She knew that underneath all of that tough attitude he was just as insecure and unsure as everyone else, and maybe if he hadn't of let his pride get in the way they could still be together. He looked almost respectable tonight, in his single suit, the same one he had worn to the Sadie Hawkins dance. His hair kept hiding part of his face though, adding an air of danger and mystery to him. More than one girl had approached him tonight, and he'd ignored them, still watching her.

"You know, you should just like, confront him," Her friend Cindy said catching Kitty glancing at Lance.

"Pft, that would mean she cares," Jessica, her other friend said, waving a dismissive hand, "What she should really do is dance with Joshua Thompson, who's been sneaking glances at her all night."

"Oh yeah, make him jealous, that really shows she doesn't care what he thinks." Cindy rolled her eyes, "Makes lots of, like, sense Jess."

"Well, it's better than her just standing around with us," Jess gave Kitty a push towards the corner of the room where Joshua, who preferred to be called Josh, was standing with a group of guys. "Come on, Kitty, show Lance, like, you are so over him." And Kitty found herself walking towards Josh, asking him to dance and all the while thinking, _but I'm not over him._

---------

Gambit picked up another rock from the hundreds around their feet, charged it and skipped it across the lake until it exploded near the middle, sending a fountain up into the air.

"Ya tryin' ta attract attention?" Rogue asked from where she sat on the hood of his car, her chin resting on her knees. He glanced over his shoulder at her. He was attracted to her, which he could accept. In fact, if it was just simple attraction he wouldn't feel so unsteady around her, but some little warning in the back of his mind was telling him there was more here. He wasn't quite ready to examine what that "more" was, but for now he would tempt fate and try to spend time with her.

"What's de fun of tresspassin' if ya don't tempt Fate, _cherie_?" He raised an eyebrow and skipped another glowing stone, "Half de fun is tryin' to get caught."

"Ya must be a pretty bad thief then if ya keep tryin' to get caught," She muttered, still blaming him for sweet talking her into coming with him. He had been on his way to Baltimore for a quick little job when he decided to pass through Bayville, just to check up on her. He'd seen the announcement on the high school's sign about Prom and impulsively decided to crash the party. A little fun, a little romancing of the Rogue, and maybe he'd figure out why he could feel her with him wherever he went.

"Now, if Gambit was a bad thief, he'd have been caught by now," He pointed out, coming to join her on the Jag's hood. "Don't ya want a little excitement in ya life, _ma petite_?"

"Ah get enough excitement," She glanced away from him and he sensed she was hiding something. He leaned back onto the windshield, his hands folded under his head and looked at the stars.

"Well den, what does de Rogue want most in de world? Jewels? Dat is quite de necklace ya are wearin'," He asked, and wasn't surprised when her hand flew protectively to the necklace.

"Leave it alone, it's not mine," She warned, "Don't ya dare think about stealin' it."

He chuckled, "Now, why would ya think dat's what Ah meant?"

"Because ya are a thief?" She said sarcastically.

"Not tonight, Gambit is takin' the night off from bein' a thief. So, _cherie_, what da ya want most in life?"

She snorted, "What does it matter? Ah ain't never gonna get it anyway, so…" She trailed off and looked so sad he wanted to sit up and take her in his arms. Instead he pushed the kind urge away and laughed.

"Never say never, Ya may just get what ya want one day."

"Oh, an' what da ya want outta life? Riches, Ah bet, lots a'riches."

He smiled, that's what most people thought he wanted, and he did, but that wasn't the be all and end all of his life. "Maybe one day Ah'll tell ya exactly what Ah want outta life."

"Why are ya here, Remy?" She asked, and he smiled at the use of his name. No one really called him that anymore, he liked that she did. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, suddenly. He knew she'd take on his powers and memories and he'd probably end up on the ground a twitching mess, but he wanted to know. He rolled over onto his knees, putting his face close to hers. She gasped and jerked her head back in surprise. When he tried to kiss her, she put her hand over his lips.

"Don't! Ya can't, Ah can't."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, "How da ya know if ya don't try, _cherie_?"

------

Author's Note: Yes! I left you wondering does he kiss her? Does he not? Oooh, you'll never know! Mwha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, at least right now you don't! Now, back to evil laughing! Mwha, ha, ha, ha!


	8. Chapter 8

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Eight

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: More Kurt, once again short because serious Kurt is a character I haven't quite figured out how to write yet. And, more angsty Hank with a confrontation! Oooh, have I peaked your interests yet?

------

As first kisses go, this one would have probably been dismissed by the people who happened to see it. Of course no kiss is as good to the people watching as it is to the people involved. To the people involved with this kiss it was perfect. The perfect song, I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden, was playing at ear drum shattering volume, The two involved were swaying to the music, barely moving, just holding each other really. There was the long, soulful stare just before they both dared to lean slowly closer. It was just a simple brushing of lips, quite tentative, actually, but it had all the power of a level five hurricane. There may have been fireworks, but it could have been the Technicolor lights that kept flashing on and off. There might have been bells, but that could have been someone's cell phone going off. What made the kiss special was that for a couple of seconds someone who believed himself a devil, found Heaven and a girl who had only dreamed of magic found power.

"That was really nice," Amanda said softly.

"_Ja."_ Kurt said, and kissed her again.

---------

Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart. Where Hank had heard that quote he wasn't sure, but it blazed into his head with startling clarity when he ran, literally, into Hope. Her hair was a knotted mess, her cheek had a rose glow, and she was grinning.

"Oh, hello Hank," She said, trying to smooth her hair with one hand while she pulled her robe closed tighter. "Sorry, must not have seen you there."

"It's quite alright," He said, mentally gritting his teeth while his hands clenched into fist. He almost groaned aloud when Logan appeared behind her, wearing a pair of wet jeans. Their eyes met over Hope's head and sparks flashed between them.

"Hey, Doc, why don't you go on ahead," Logan said, giving her a push towards her bedroom, "I gotta have a quick chat with McCoy here."

"Okay…" Hope looked between them, a puzzled frown on her face, "Sure." Hank kept his eyes on Logan's the whole time. When the sound of a door closing broke the silence and Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you got to say to me, McCoy?"

"So many things," Hank growled, tempted to hit Logan, but he knew that would only hurt himself, "But none of them polite so, don't you dare hurt her. She's worth more than you deserve." Hank stepped around Logan and stormed off.

"You got that right, McCoy," Logan said, freezing Hank in his tracks. "In this case, that might be the only thing you've got right." A few minutes later the sound of a door closing echoed down to Hank. It infuriates me to be wrong, when I know I am right, Moliere, Hank thought and walked away.

------

Author's Note: Ah, not exactly a rip snorting, testosterone filled confrontation like you envisioned it, huh? Well, that's okay, the real fight actually occurs between Hope and Hank. Of course, that's a later story. On to chapter nine!


	9. Chapter 9

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Nine

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: Thought there was angst in the last chapter? Well, you haven't read this one yet! Beware the angst!

------

Lance didn't realize he was out of his seat and halfway across the dance floor until Pietro slammed a hand into his chest and stopped him.

"Woah, man, not a good idea."

"What?" Lance said, snapping out of the blind moment that he had been held in.

"Don't you know who that is she's dancing with?" Pietro asked, which brought everything back and Lance took another blind step forward. Kitty, his Kitty-cat, was dancing with some guy. Some guy who wasn't him. He wasn't going to let some blonde-haired punk take his Kitty away from him. She was the only good thing he had in his life.

"Hang on," Pietro once again stopped him, "That's Joshua Thompson."

"So?" Lance growled, shoving Pietro away from him.

"So? He's friends with Duncan Mathews, you know, big jock, star at school, principle's favorite student?"

"I know who Mathews is, I don't care," Lance glared at the kid dancing with Kitty, who's name wasn't Josh but dead meat. "No one dances with Kitty but me."

"Yeah, which is why you've been sitting on your…" The floor trembled, causing a few of the dancers around them to stumble, "Okay man, you want to get into trouble, it's your ass on the line."

"Exactly." And Lance was off again. When he reached Josh and Kitty, Josh took a step back while Kitty just turned and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's go," He answered, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her through the crowd. She made a noise of disbelief and he felt a tingle in his hand and signaled she had phased through it. He growled in frustration and whirled around to grab her again. "Kitty, come on." He crowded close to her, trying to use his height to intimidate her into coming with him.

"Oh, yeah, that'll work," She shot at him, "You're nothing compared to Mr. Logan."

"I just want to talk to you," Lance said through clenched teeth. Wrong, his conscious said, you just want to get her away from Dead Meat over there.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Kitty snapped and Lance didn't think anything else she could have said would have hurt more. He shoved it aside though and glared over her shoulder at Dead Meat who was hanging around, waiting to see who this all played out.

"Okay man, she's all yours," He said, holding up his hands and backing away into the crowd.

"You…you…jerk!" Kitty yelled, stomping her foot in anger, "Finally a nice, NICE, guy shows an interest in me and you have to go and scare him off. Why can't you leave me alone Lance?"

"Why? Why? I'll show you why!" He wrapped her roughly in his arms and kissed her with all the frustration and pain the night had built up in him. And, surprisingly, she kissed him back. It wasn't nice, it was too violent to be nice. And it wasn't gentle, it was too angry to be gentle, but still it was perfect. Lance would have gone on kissing Kitty all night if he hadn't have felt a tear land on his cheek. Abruptly he let got of her and got a slap across the cheek. He barely registered any of it.

"Damn you, Lance," Kitty sobbed, looking up at him with tears gathering in her eyes, then stormed past him. He might have gone after her, but all he could comprehend at that moment was one startling fact, he loved her.

---------

This first kiss didn't go so well. It started out perfectly. The music, the lighting, the moment all of it was just right. Any romance novelist would have been proud, but Fate's a funny lady with a cruel sense of irony and she exercised it tonight. Scott was struck by her beauty, even though he only saw her as varying shades of red, and the lights weren't helping him any, he still couldn't breathe. He had to kiss her, it was the only way to save his sanity. He grabbed her chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger and tipped her head up so her eyes met his.

"Scott," She whispered, laying her hand against his wrist. He would have said her name, but there were so many things he wanted to say, all of them caught in his throat. He leaned down, keeping his eyes on hers. There was barely an inch between them when someone slammed into Jean and knocked her sideways. Scott stumbled forward, and ended up bumping his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry," who ever ran into them said and then went pushing through the crowd again.

"Was that Kitty?" Jean asked, looking after the fleeing figure. Scott sighed, the moment was over and long gone. "I think she was crying," Jean looked over at him.

"Go ahead," He sighed again, yeah the moment was long gone.

------

Author's Note: I just can't help but torture Scott. I swear to you Jott fans, one of these days, one of my fics, Scott and Jean will finally have a moment. I swear! Of course one of these days maybe I'll stop having Lance and Kitty all angsty about each other too. Who knows!


	10. Chapter 10

Good Times and Hope

Chapter Ten

By: Lily Handle

-------

Author's Note: This is it my friends, the last chapter! I know, so sad, but fear not for I have started working on the next story in the Hope Series. More information at the end author's note. Also, I would like to thank, lots and lots of thanks, all the readers and reviewers of this story. For those of you who don't know, there's this little thing that counts how many hits my stories get. This one has the most hits EVER! Over 1000! You people rock!

------

Sitting on the front steps Rogue shuffled a pack of cards between her hands as the limo pulled up. "All y'all have a fun night?" She asked, the cards making a gentle whooshing as the leapt from hand to hand.

Jean sighed, and glanced over her shoulder with a wistful look, "Yeah, it was fun."

"Peachy, just peachy," Kitty growled and stormed up the steps. Jean and Rogue exchanged a glance and Jean sighed again.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Rogue smiled as Jean walked past her in pursuit of Kitty. Later she would find out what was wrong with Kitty, but right now she didn't want anything to ruin her night.

"Man! What a night!" Kurt said, dancing up the steps, "You should have stay Rogue, it was perfect! Best night of my life."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, "Ah guess."

"Night!" And humming one romantic pop ballad or another Kurt teleported into the house. Scott was the last to get out of the limo, he paid the driver then stood there watching it until it was out of sight.

"Ya okay, Scott?" Rogue asked, noticing his distracted manner.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder, like for the first time he realized she was sitting there. It didn't bother Rogue in the least. "Oh, yeah, fine, just fine. Where'd you run off to anyway?"

Again, Rogue shrugged, "No where, jus' came back here."

"Well tell me next time okay? If the Professor hadn't of called to tell me, we'd have spent all night looking for you."

"Sure thin'. Night Scott," Rogue said.

"Yeah, night." Scott climbed the steps and went inside. Once again by herself Rogue shuffled the cards. When she stopped, she flipped the top card over revealing the glowing King of Hearts.

------

Author's Note: So, I promised a little information on the next story in the Series. It's titled The Purpose of Hope, and focuses a lot more on the students and Hope's medical abilities. Can't tell you much more, because I'm evil, and I can't guess at when it'll be out because I'm not gonna commit myself like that. All I can say is stay tuned!


End file.
